


Somewhere That's Green

by JLaLa



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Complete, F/M, FakeMarriage!Everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLaLa/pseuds/JLaLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m tired of being a loser, Katniss,” he told his roommate. “Ten years later and I have no wife or kids…not even a house.”</p><p>“Well, I can’t do anything about the kids that wouldn’t overcomplicate our solid roommate union,” Katniss replied with a grin. “But, I can do something about the whole wife situation.”</p><p>Peeta, Katniss, and a high school reunion. Things are about to get real.</p><p>Day 6 of Tumblr's Prompts in Panem 'Farewell Tour'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere That's Green

**_The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me._ **

Somewhere That’s Green

_Madge had not come to school that day._

_No call, no text, and she was…usually good with contacting him._

_Finding the key under the welcome mat of the Undersee home, Peeta unlocked the door and quietly entered the house._

_He always admired Madge’s place; a colonial style house with white stucco and red shutters on the exterior. The interior was cream-colored with wide arches to give the house a sense of openness while the entryway chandelier was just that perfect touch of elegance._

_Placing the to-go bowl of chicken soup on the entry way table, Peeta walked up the flight of stairs to make his way to his girlfriend’s bedroom._

_“Yes! Oh God…” Madge’s voice rang through the still air. She sounded perfectly alright—actually, more than alright. “You’re so good at that!”_

_The moans were intermixed with the sound of a deep, husky groan. “I love you, Madge…”_

_That voice—Peeta knew it perfectly._

_Going to Madge’s door, Peeta ripped it open. There sat his girlfriend, obviously naked under the thin sheet._

_Laying under her was Gale Hawthorne, his best friend…_

++++++

“Get up!”

Peeta opened his eyes to find his roommate straddling and smacking him, a smirk on her rose-colored lips and her long, dark hair swinging around her face.

“What the fuck, Katniss?” He reached for his glasses on his side table and looked at the alarm clock. “It’s six in the morning!”

“I don’t like being awakened by you screaming, ‘No, Madge!’ during my morning self-love session,” Katniss retorted. “It really ruins the mood to hear another name while you’re working your vibrator.” Peeta let out a short guffaw and she leaned down so that her lips were only inches away from his. “And, my parents wonder why I’m not married yet.”

“Maybe it’s because of the morning breath,” Peeta suggested with a smirk of his own.

“Like your breath smells like fucking roses,” Katniss replied as she scooted off of him. “Impressive morning wood, by the way. I was almost tempted to take out my morning session on you.” Reaching into the breast pocket of her pajama top, she pulled out a small envelope. “Does your dream have anything to do with this?”

Peeta’s eyes went to the crisp white envelope in her hand. It was an invitation from the Panem High School Reunion committee.

“Maybe.” Sitting up, Peeta joined Katniss who rested against the upholstered headboard. “Look who’s hosting.”

Opening the envelope, she lifted the cardstock and read over the elegant invitation. Peeta watched as Katniss’ grey eyes moved along the lines. When her eyes almost bulged from her sockets, he knew that she saw what had caused his stomach to turn the night before.

“Madge Hawthorne.” Katniss placed the invitation back inside the envelope. “So you’re going to go, right? I mean you pretty much tortured me in college with this story.”

They had been assigned as dorm mates when someone in the Residential Department accidentally mistook Katniss’ name as a boy’s name. Despite being berated by the very female Katniss Everdeen, nothing more could be done and so they were left as dorm mates.

Who knew that years later they would still be roommates except in an actual apartment?

“I don’t know,” he said. “I mean look at me.”

Katniss met his eyes. “What?”

“I’m not exactly where I wanted to be at twenty-eight.” He looked around his plain bedroom, the only bright spot being the photo of him and Katniss on the day they moved in nearly six years ago. “She’s married to my ex-best friend now and I’m…here.”

“Is here so bad?” Katniss asked, her head going to his shoulder. “I know that the firm is not giving you the projects you want and you haven’t had a date in nearly six months but—”

“I’m tired of being a loser, Katniss,” he told his roommate. “Ten years later and I have no wife or kids…not even a house.”

“Well, I can’t do anything about the kids that wouldn’t overcomplicate our solid roommate union,” Katniss replied with a grin. “But, I can do something about the whole wife situation.”

Peeta cocked his head at her. “What do you mean?”

Ignoring his question, Katniss slipped out of his bed. “I’ll pick you up from work.”

“But you know Plutarch will never let me out at a decent hour,” he groaned.

His boss was demanding, to say the least.

“Don’t worry about him,” his roommate responded with a cheeky grin. “He _likes_ me.” Opening the door, Katniss stopped and turned to him, her dark eyes suddenly serious. “I promise. I won’t let you down.”

“I know you won’t,” Peeta said after a moment.

Katniss nodded as her eyes went to his sheets. “Now go take care of that huge boner.”

He scowled and she blew him a kiss before closing the door behind her.

++++++

Peeta bit his lip, his eyes focused on the sketch in front of him.

It was his first blueprint. Despite his resenting Madge, Peeta had always appreciated her house. The colonial-style Undersee home had always meant being at the top of the hierarchy in Panem to him.

Being with Madge made him feel like he was at the top.

Then, it had all come crashing down when he found his beautiful head cheerleader girlfriend riding his best friend like her life depended on it. His confidence had taken a downturn and the final three months before graduation had been misery.

“Looks good.” Peeta looked up to see Beetee, Plutarch’s second-in-command, looking over the sketch. “I’ve seen you working on this before.”

“It was my first ever blueprint,” he informed the man. “I had this ex and I was really inspired by her house so the structure is based off of it. Over time, I continued to make my own adjustments and additions.”

“Maybe you’re building it for your future wife,” Beetee suggested. He nodded his head over at the window in his office to where Katniss stood talking to Plutarch. She cut a striking figure in her black pencil skirt and fitted blazer. “She’s been talking up a storm saying that you needed to leave to make some wedding plans.”

“You know she’s joking, right?” Peeta closed his portfolio and turned off the light on his drawing desk. “Katniss has been my friend for years and would never look at someone like me.”

“I think you’re ignoring that light in her eyes,” Beetee responded. Walking over to the door, he opened it and turned to him. “She’s got some sort of special little juju for you.”

Peeta chuckled, shaking his head. “If it hasn’t happened by now then it’s probably never going to happen.”

“Maybe during this high school reunion of yours?” his boss advised. “She seems really excited.”

“How did you know about that?” he asked as they walked towards Plutarch and Katniss.

“Katniss was telling us how she got you both first-class plane tickets to Panem,” Beetee explained. “Also, that she rented a place for you to stay in the area during the weekend that you’re there.”

They joined Plutarch and Katniss who beamed at him. “You ready?”

“At your beck and call as always,” Peeta told her amusedly.

“Have him back by Tuesday next week, Katniss,” Plutarch warned his roommate.

However, the man had hearts in his eyes for the woman so Peeta knew that there would be no issues about the following weekend.

After saying their goodbyes, Katniss took Peeta by his hand and led him out of the office.

“How did you manage to get me out of there right after lunch?” he asked in awe.

“The first thing that I’m going to teach you is to be confident,” Katniss told him before letting out a whistle to hail for a taxi. “You need to go to that reunion and show Madge that she fucked up.”

Peeta gave her a weak shake of his head. “But, she didn’t really—”

“No, Peeta. She fucked up. She fucked your best friend. And, she is a fucking bitch for doing it.”

He was dizzy hearing the litany of swears coming out of his roommate’s mouth.

“Admit it,” Katniss continued. “Say that she fucked up.”

He looked around the busy street before mumbling, “Madge fucked up.”

Katniss put her hands on her hips. “I can’t hear you.”

He glared before responding, “She fucked up.”

A taxi pulled up and Katniss opened the door. However, she blocked him from entering the cab.

“Yell it out,” she commanded. “Or, you can’t get in.”

“This isn’t funny,” Peeta responded. He was beginning to get a headache. “Are we going to go or not?”

Katniss did not back down and instead her stare got harder. “Say it.”

“No.” He attempted to get in the front seat and she blocked him quickly. He tried going the opposite way and she countered his attempt. “Come on!”

“I don’t have all day, lady!” The driver called out. “In or out?”

Katniss ignored the man instead looking to Peeta instead. “This is your choice.”

“FINE! MADGE FUCKED UP!” Katniss moved away from the open door and he growled at her before getting into the cab. “Finally!”

Katniss followed inside quickly and closed the door. “5th and Adler.”

The driver nodded before starting on their route.

“Where are we going?” he asked as they made their way down the street.

“In order to feel good, you have to look good,” Katniss replied. She gave him a smile before resting her head on his shoulder. “Despite my opinion that you are a very good-looking man, I don’t think you see it yourself. So I have someone who is going to show you.”

++++++

“You have definite potential,” The man told him as they sat in the posh office. “You just a need a little polish.”

Peeta sat awkwardly in the velvet chair. “Uh…thanks.” He examined the man—tall, dark, and handsome and impeccably dressed in a navy blazer and grey slacks. “Who are you?”

“My name is Cinna.” The man held his hand out and Peeta shook it firmly. “Katniss tells me that you have a high school reunion coming up.”

“Yes,” Peeta replied and looked to Katniss who sat on the man’s desk listening in on their conversation. “I don’t suppose that Katniss told you what happened.”

“Oh no.” Katniss gave him a gleeful smile. “I waited for you to tell him.” She looked to Cinna. “It’s just a little lesson in truth and confidence.”

Peeta felt his annoyance rise. “Alright then…my high school girlfriend and my best friend were fucking each other behind my back. I caught them when I went to bring her chicken soup because she was supposedly sick. Now, they’re married and I have…nothing.”

“You have me.” Peeta looked up to see Katniss gazing at him, a shimmer in her smoky eyes.

“And now you have me,” Cinna added with an assuring smile. “You are a good man. Katniss can see it and so can I. Now you just need to feel it in here.” He pointed a finger to Peeta’s chest right where his heart was beating. Someone knocked on the door to the office and a woman with dark curly hair and large almond eyes entered the room. “This is my associate, Portia.”

“He has nice hair,” Portia told Cinna before she turned to give Peeta a smile. “Hello, Peeta. It’s nice to meet you. I’m going to be styling you for your reunion.”

“Styling me?” Peeta looked down at the jeans and sweater combination before sheepishly looking at the chic duo. “I guess that I do need a little help.”

Portia clapped her hands in excitement. “That’s the spirit!” She turned to Cinna and Katniss. “Give us a few hours and we’ll meet you in the lounge for drinks during happy hour.”

Cinna offered his arm to Katniss. “Let’s do some shopping for your pretend husband.”

Katniss nodded before walking over to Peeta. She looked over him anxiously, her hand suddenly reaching to brush back his messy hair.

“I’m a little nervous,” she explained and chuckled softly. “I’ve never pretended to be married before.”

Without thinking, Peeta took her hands in his, pressing his lips to her fingers. “I promise to be the best pretend husband to you.” Leaning forward, he grazed his mouth over hers quickly before giving her a smile. “I’ll see you later, Mrs. Mellark.”

++++++

“Are you sure that I look alright?”

Peeta smoothed down the corduroy blazer he wore. His eyes went to his reflection on the elevator door, still in disbelief. His once-mussed hair had been snipped and brushed back to reveal his strong brows and bright blue eyes.

“You look fabulous,” Portia reassured him. “You’re a tailor’s dream just like Effie said and you were made to wear suits. By the way, she’ll have your reunion suit ready by tomorrow.” The woman gave him a pat on his shoulder. “Your ex is going to regret ever messing with you.”

“In the end, I have to confront my ghosts,” he told her. “Like Katniss said, I just needed the confidence to do so.”

“You need a new start,” Portia responded, putting her hands to his shoulders to straighten his posture. “So as of now, you are no longer Peeta Mellark, single guy. You are Peeta Mellark: husband to Katniss Mellark and head architect at Heavensbee Architecture.”

“Did you get what I asked for?” he suddenly asked as the doors opened.

“In your jacket pocket,” the stylist informed him. “I think I did pretty well with my choices.” The elevator opened and they stepped out into the lobby before heading to the bar. Peeta offered her his arm and they walked into the elegant bar. The in-house band played as they searched for their drinking companions. “Over there—at the bar.”

Together, they walked over. Cinna was the first to turn and he gave Peeta a thumbs-up.

However, Peeta was anxious to see Katniss’ thoughts on his new look.

When she turned to check him out, he watched her gaze go from his leather Gucci oxfords to his perfectly tailored pants, crisp white shirt, red tie in a Windsor knot under his suit jacket and then finally to his face.

A slow smile spread onto her lips as she stood from her bar stool, smoothing down her skirt.

Peeta approached her, his arm going around her waist as he pressed a kiss to her lips. “Hello, sweetheart.” Katniss chuckled at his greeting. “I thought I’d practice so it looks natural by next weekend.”

“By all means, practice all you want,” Katniss responded before reaching to touch his newly-shaven face. “Despite the new clothes, this is always how I’ve seen you. All fresh and green…just like my perfect husband.”

“Speaking of which—” Peeta reached into his front pocket and took out a black velvet box with the Tiffany emblem atop it. “—you’ll need this.” He opened the box to show her an elegant platinum diamond ring and its matching band.

“Peeta, this is too much,” Katniss said, her eyes wide seeing the ring. “This isn’t real.”

“Think of it as a thank you for sticking by me since college,” he responded easily. Peeta enjoyed seeing the pretty grin on her face, for Katniss was even more beautiful when she was smiling. “After dealing with my whining, you deserve this.” He took the ring and, reaching for her hand he slid the rings on her finger. “I promise to always be there for you like you’ve been here for me.”

“I don’t even have a ring for you,” his ‘wife’ responded in a soft voice.

“Ahem.” Cinna walked by and handed Katniss an identical box. “Put a ring on it, girl!” Katniss opened the box and took out the platinum band.

Taking his hand, she met his eyes before slipping the ring onto his finger.

“I promise to always…always,” Katniss told him, her cheeks bright. “I’m not usually this bad with my words.”

Peeta laughed softly before pulling her close.

“Remember, we're madly in love, so it's all right to kiss me anytime you feel like it.”

“Seriously!” They turn to look at Cinna who was standing behind them with Portia. “Why are you two not actually together?”

++++++

**_One Week Later…_ **

_Panem_

“So this is Panem…” Katniss looked around the small block of shops as they walked down the main street lined with elm trees. “It’s very…green.”

They had just landed that morning at the local airport before going to their rented home. It was in a suburban neighborhood close to his former home and ten minutes from his high school. They found the small white cottage charming though a little cramped compared to their spacious apartment.

“It’s definitely not the city,” Peeta replied, his hand entwined in hers as he looked to her. “By the way, you clean up real nice, Mrs. Mellark.”

“I thought I’d go a little more casual,” she said, giving him a little twirl to display her outfit. “Though the Chanel boots still reek ‘City Wife’”.

He gazed at her admiringly. “The jeans give me a nice view to admire and I like the loose sweater look.”

“You’re not looking so horrible yourself,” Katniss said with a grin, her hand moving to the shoulder of the wool sweater he wore. “Green works well on you.”

“I told Portia that it was your favorite color,” he informed his ‘wife’ and she squeezed his hand. “You can tell people that you bought the sweater for me.”

“Cool, and I’ll tell people that I bought the jeans you’re wearing because they make your ass look great.” He could feel his face grow warm at her words. Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned. “You’re my husband. It’s my wifely duty to look at your ass!”

Surrounded by the light of the sun and the lushness of the trees, Katniss was an especially beautiful sight. His hands went to her sides and Peeta could feel her let out a small sigh, her warm sweet breath caressing his lips.

He wanted to kiss her. Not so anyone could see or because he wanted to show her off.

Peeta wanted to kiss her for just being her—his spunky, lovely friend and roommate.

“Are you happy with our new life?” Katniss teased. “Our life of being surrounded by green trees and white houses?” She waved her ring finger in his face. “And, this gorgeous, very expensive ring?”

“If we’re fake married, does this mean that we can pretend to have fake sex?” he retorted with a grin.

“Oh boy.” She rolled her eyes before letting out a dramatic sigh and giving him a light kiss. “Yes, my dearest husband with the biggest cock that has ever graced my most sacred vaginal palace—”

“Peeta, is that you?” The two whipped around to see a tall, built man with bronze hair and a woman with dark hair and glowing green eyes walking towards them. The couple rushed over to Peeta and the man held out his hand. “It’s me! Finnick Odair!”

They were on the football team together, Peeta recollected. The two weren’t as close as Peeta and Gale had been but they got along well.

“Finnick!” Peeta shook the man’s hand and grinned. “I didn’t think that you were still in Panem.” His eyes went to the dark-haired woman and a memory of her in art class with a paint-stained apron over her overalls rushed into his mind. “Annie Cresta?”

“It’s Annie Odair now.” Annie gave him a smile before reaching to give him a hug. “It’s been a long while since art class, hasn’t it?”

“It sure has,” Peeta responded before turning to Katniss who beamed watching his reunion. He took her hand proudly before leading her over to the couple. “Finnick, Annie, this is my wife, Katniss.”

Katniss shook each of their hands giving them a bright smile. “It’s nice to meet you both.”

“You married a lovely woman,” Finnick said with a wink at Katniss.

“I forgot about how much of a flirt you were,” Peeta retorted as Katniss wrapped an arm around his waist.

“He gets worse with age,” Annie informed them. “How long have you two been here?”

“We just got in this morning,” Katniss said easily. “And, I dragged Peeta from our little rented house to come show me around.”

“Do you have plans tonight?” Finnick asked the couple.

“Nothing that I can think of,” Peeta responded.

Katniss met his eyes. “Not unless you want to take me to one of those infamous Panem makeout spots.”

Annie chuckled at her words. “We can tell you where those spots are!” she joked. “But, you’ll have to have dinner with us first.”

“Of course.” Katniss turned to him, giving a conspiratorial wink. “Should we head back home?” She pressed a kiss to his cheek and winked. “I’m a little…tired.”

“I think that’s our cue to go.” Finnick put an arm around Annie’s shoulders. “We’ll see you at six.”

“Goodbye Mellarks!” Annie waved before she and Finnick turned the opposite way and walked down the street.

“They seem nice,” Katniss said as they began to head back to their place. “Were they always together?”

Peeta shook his head. “They were kind of on the opposite spectrum in high school. She was all about her art and he was into sports. But Finnick and Annie were always the kind of people who just got along with everyone. Finnick was there for me when…” He stopped, the memories taking over. “He’s a good guy.”

“So are you,” Katniss responded, warmth in her eyes. “Life hasn’t been easy on you, but you’ve managed to grow and change with dignity.”

Lifting her chin with his hand, Peeta leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

He couldn’t lie to himself. Kissing Katniss sent an uncontrollable shiver of pleasure rushing down his spine and the sigh emerging from her lips told him that she was having a similar reaction.

Why weren’t they together?

Peeta didn’t have a chance to ponder over the question because a young boy suddenly knocked into him.

The boy landed on the ground in front of him and Katniss, his bright-blue eyes shocked at the force of his landing.

Peeta held out his hand to help the boy up. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah…” The boy pushed his dark hair back awkwardly and the gesture caused something to spike up Peeta’s spine. “Sorry about that, sir.”

“You have a cut on your knee,” Katniss informed the boy. She ushered Peeta and the boy to a nearby bench before reaching into her purse. “I have some Band-Aids and alcohol wipes.” There was a rip on the knee of boy’s jeans so Katniss began to dab the alcohol on it. The boy grimaced and Katniss gave him a sympathetic smile. “I know it’s not the most pleasant feeling.”

“You seemed to be in a rush,” Peeta remarked. “You okay?”

The kid frowned. “Got in a fight with my parents,” he told them. “I know it was stupid to just run off but I didn’t want to hear it anymore.”

“Parents only lecture because they’re concerned,” Peeta told the kid. “You’re going to grow up and realize that you miss the nagging.”

The boy managed to smile, the crookedness of it was familiar.

“You’re probably right. My mom says that all the time.” He did a quick double-take seeing Peeta’s face. “I’ve seen you before.”

Peeta shook his head as Katniss placed a Band-Aid on the kid’s knee. “My wife and I just got into town this morning so you couldn’t know me.”

The boy shook his head. “My Dad has picture of you and him in his study—”

“Shane!” A deep voice rang out and Peeta felt his face go cold.

It was followed by another lighter, feminine voice. “Why did you run off?”

“Peeta, you’ve gone grey,” Katniss said as they all stood up. “Are you alright?”

“It’s them,” he managed to tell her.

Katniss nodded in understanding before taking his hand so that they could turn to greet Gale and Madge Hawthorne.

++++++

“Peeta…” Madge approached him excitedly, her smile bright. She suddenly seemed to remember what had transpired between them because she moved back to her husband’s side. “…we were hoping that you got the invitation.”

“I got it,” Peeta responded tightly. “Thanks for the invite.”

“Peeta,” Gale began eagerly, his grey eyes happy. “It’s really great to see you.”

“I knocked into him, and he helped me up,” Shane informed his parents. “Then his wife put a Band-Aid on my knee.”

The Hawthornes turned to look at Katniss as the word ‘wife’ came out of their son’s mouth.

Katniss met their eyes boldly. “It was nothing but a little scrape. You have a brave boy.”

Peeta smiled with pride at her confidence and it encouraged him to confront what was before him.

“Gale, Madge,” he started as he put an arm around Katniss’ shoulders. Their eyes met and she gave him an encouraging grin. “This is my wife, Katniss.”

Madge walked forward first and held her hand out to Katniss. “Madge Hawthorne.” She looked over Katniss’ thigh-high boots, skinny jeans, and loose black sweater in admiration. Her hands went to her son’s shoulders. “You know our son, Shane.”

Katniss shook her hand. “Nice to meet you…finally.”

There was that slight coolness in Katniss’ voice that caused Madge to look to her husband, pleading for help.

“Gale Hawthorne.” Peeta’s former best friend gave her a handsome smile. “We’re glad to meet you.”

“We should get going. I’m a little tired,” Katniss said seeing that Peeta was getting tense. “Long day and I’m—”

“She’s pregnant,” Peeta interrupted abruptly.

His ‘wife’ whipped her head at him in shock.

He wouldn’t blame her if she got on a plane right away.

“Sweetheart,” Katniss called out instead, recovering quickly from his words. “I know we’re excited but I think we’re going a little overboard on telling people.”

She took Peeta’s hand, gripping _hard_ before turning to the couple once more.

“I already told the stewardess, the cab driver, and the waitress at the diner we had lunch at before we even got settled in. When we’re back in the city, I’m having Peeta draw up some plans for the nursery.”

“Congratulations,” Gale said to them. He seemed genuinely excited for them.

“Thank you,” Katniss replied, her hold on Peeta’s hand loosening. “It’s our first and we literally just found out.” She turned, glowering at Peeta. “Every time we tell someone it’s like I’m just finding out myself.”

“I understand,” Madge said. “We’ll let you get on your way.” Her eyes went to Peeta. “Nice seeing you both.”

“Mom, Dad—” Shane looked to his parents. “Can we invite them over for dinner?”

Peeta looked to his faux-wife, panic in his eyes. “I don’t know—”

“We’d love to,” Katniss interrupted. “We’re going to have dinner with Finnick and Annie tonight but we’re free tomorrow night.” Practically dragging Peeta away, she waved at the couple. “So we’ll see you then!”

“Okay,” Madge responded awkwardly after a moment. She seemed frankly surprised that they accepted.

Gale gave them an eager smile. “Can’t wait.”

Peeta nodded before letting Katniss lead him away.

++++++

“So I’m pregnant now?”

Peeta looked at the woman pacing in their living room. “Well, you look great. Barely showing.”

“Not funny, Peeta,” Katniss said before sitting down beside him on the beige couch. “What are you going to tell Finnick and Annie? That I’m having twins?”

“I’m not the one who wanted to come here and pretend to be married,” Peeta argued. “I could’ve stayed home and happily repressed my feelings.” She didn’t respond and he turned to see her on the verge of tears. The guilt quickly flooded over him. “I didn’t mean it.”

“Despite the façade, I can tell that you’re still suffering and you’re hurt. It was wrong what they did.” She took his hand entwining their fingers. “They know it, too. And, I think that they both really missed you.”

“Am I supposed to forgive them?” he asked her.

“I don’t know,” Katniss said to him. “But, I think you should hear them out.” She put her head on his shoulder. “I think you might miss them a little.”

“Maybe.” Peeta brushed a kiss to the top of her soft hair. “Can I ask you something?”

Katniss lifted her head at his tone. “Yeah, sure.”

“Do you think that there could be something more…with us?” he asked tentatively.

Peeta watched the myriad of emotions move over her face before she responded.

“I’ve thought about it,” Katniss admitted. “I just didn’t know if you were over…all of this.”

“Over Madge?” Peeta replied. “I don’t think I was ever really in love with her.” He turned to Katniss. “It’s more that it was _them_.”

She looked down at her entwined fingers. “Them?”

“Gale and Madge,” he continued. “Gale and I grew up together. Our voices practically changed at the same time.”

“I guess that’s like the male equivalent of girls having their period together,” Katniss responded. “I get it. You were practically brothers. And, what about Madge?”

“She was my first kiss and my first love,” Peeta said simply.

“Was she your first…?” She didn’t finish her words.

He shook his head. “We didn’t get as far as she got with Gale. I mean come on—Shane is at least ten.”

Katniss smirked. “Do you think that he was conceived when you caught them?”

Peeta groaned. “One, I don’t want to think about that. Two, you’re avoiding the subject.”

“It’s going to be different,” Katniss confessed as she scooted onto his lap. “Though I think it could be great. You and me ruling the world.”

“Are you ever going to let me kiss you…for real?” he asked her.

“Not yet,” she whispered, her lips inches from his.

“Why?”

Katniss jumped off his lap. “Because we have to have dinner with Annie and Finnick and tell them that I’m having a baby apparently. I need a nap.” Leaning down, she kissed his cheek. “Being pretend knocked up with your kid is tiring.”

++++++

Katniss looked across the table at the wide-eyed infant in Peeta’s arms. “You didn’t mention that you had a baby!”

Lena was bronzed-haired like her father and her eyes were the same emerald color as her mother’s. She was examining Peeta’s watch, her tiny fingers poking at the face of it as Peeta spoke quietly in her ear.

She had to admit that Peeta looked adorable with a baby.

“We would have, but we were in such a rush to get home to her,” Annie explained as she placed a glass of wine in front of Katniss. “I hate leaving her with sitters but she’s been getting into a regular sleep schedule now and it’s kind of a perfect time to run errands…during her naptime.”

Katniss gave Peeta the glass of wine and winked. “You know that I can’t.”

“Oh my God!” Annie sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. “I had a feeling! Being tired…those looks you were giving one another…congratulations!”

“Thanks,” Katniss managed to say. “It’s new news. I mean, we just found out coming here.”

“Found out what?” Finnick entered the dining room, serving dishes in each of his hands.

“Peeta and Katniss are having a baby,” Annie informed her husband.

Finnick placed the dishes on the table before sitting on Peeta’s side. “No wonder Gale and Madge looked so freaked out when I ran into them at the grocery store.”

“Finnick!” Annie glared at her husband before looking to her and then Peeta. “Sorry. My husband lacks tact and common sense.”

“Sweetheart, it’s not like everyone doesn’t know what happened,” Finnick countered before looking to Peeta. “Gale was kind of _persona non grata_ after you left.”

Peeta gave him a wry smile. “I’m not sure that he didn’t deserve that much.” Placing Lana in her father’s arms, he stood up. “I’m going to get some air.”

Katniss watched him leave, his eyes not meeting hers. She had known Peeta for years and though he refused to act like the betrayal had affected him badly, it did. When they had first arrived in Panem, Katniss saw the Peeta as he had used to be—optimistic, carefree, and happy.

She also realized that she loved the man he was and the boy he used to be.

Katniss just loved…him.

And, not in the way that she kept telling everyone but as something much more than she wanted to admit.

“Sorry, Katniss,” Finnick said as he bounced Lana on his knee.

“It wasn’t easy to convince him to come back,” she told them. “You don’t know half the things that I had to do to get him here.”

That included pretending to be married to him and carrying his non-existent baby.

“I think that they’re ashamed, too,” Annie said after a moment. “Madge was a go-getter and everyone thought she was going to be this person who traveled the world. Gale was the athlete. He was being scouted by different colleges. It all came crashing down after that betrayal and then they had Shane.”

“What does that have to do with us?” Katniss asked.

“Then they see you and Peeta—and all the things that they could’ve had,” Finnick continued for his wife. “We had to write all these little bios on the class reunion website and Peeta talked about your PR work—about how proud he was. He talked about being Head Architect at the firm he works for and about all the places you two traveled…Europe, Japan, Africa…and they see that they’ve missed out on a friend’s life. Gale missed your wedding and Madge wanted the life you had. I think that’s a scary thing for them.”

“The point is that this reunion is just as scary for them as it is for both of you,” Annie finished. “They know they hurt Peeta, but they don’t know if they can fix it—or if it can be fixed.”

Katniss nodded, processing their words. She suddenly felt very tired of the lies they’ve told. She had started this whole thing to help her most loyal friend.

Now she didn’t know what to do.

“Will you two excuse me? I should check on him.”

Standing from the table, Katniss went to the front of the house and opened the front door to find Peeta sitting on the porch steps. Sitting next to him, she gave him a smile and waited until he was ready.

“I didn’t realize how much it still hurt,” he told her. “Being here brings up so many memories. Good and bad…I don’t know which ones to react to.”

“No one said this was going to be easy,” Katniss responded. “But, I’m going to be here for you. Like you were there for me when I needed you.”

His hand reached for hers and Peeta brought her fingers to his lips. She felt her body react; a small spark of electricity hitting her core as his rough lips grazed along her skin.

“Can I ask what you wrote in your reunion submission?” she suddenly said and Peeta’s eyes shot to her. “Annie and Finnick mentioned it.”

“The prompt was ‘What is the best thing that’s happened to you so far?’ and my answer was meeting you,” Peeta said in a hushed voice. “I wrote that I had a lot of accomplishments…I was Head Architect…I traveled the world…but getting you trumped any of that. That I wouldn’t have gotten any of it without you. I told them that I proposed to you by drawing you your dream home.”

“I never saw that picture,” she joked, thickness in her throat.

“My first blueprint,” he replied. “The structure was based on Madge’s house but as time went on, it became less her home and more of the things you would tell me about. I know that you never had a stable childhood, moving around so much with your Dad in the Army, and so I told them I built you a house with a full lawn and strong pillars with enough windows to soak in the sun. A home that was about permanence, constancy, and roots. A home where we would raise our family—somewhere that’s green.”

Katniss became quiet, her heart pounding at his words. She could see that image in her head: the home where she and Peeta would raise their children and one day, the home where their grandchildren would visit.

“Peeta?”

He turned to her and Katniss inched in just enough to lean forward so her mouth was a breath away from his.

“Yeah, Katniss?”

“I think I’m ready for a real kiss now.”

Grinning at her, his hands rose to cup her cheeks and she waited in anticipation as Peeta brought their lips close. His mouth brushed over hers for just a moment yet the sensation caused an ache through her anticipating body.

The next kiss was much more different. It was hot and molten, his mouth pressed onto hers causing her to fill with fire and her insides to dissolve in the heat of it all. She needed more and Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck to let him know it.

“Was that real enough for you?” he asked against her swollen, kissed lips.

She could barely breathe only managing to push out a single word from her mouth.

“Real.”

++++++

“So should we tell them that we’re having twins?” she joked at they walked towards the home of Gale and Madge Hawthorne.

According to Peeta, it was Gale’s childhood home and Peeta knew at least ten ways to sneak out of it. He and Gale would often leave in the middle of the night to go to parties or see a movie that their parents told them that they couldn’t go to.

“Yes, that’s exactly what the world needs,” Peeta responded, his arm going along her shoulders. “Two more of us in the world.”

She chuckled and Peeta placed a light kiss over her lips. “We have this dinner and the reunion. Then we go home to our normal lives,” Katniss told him.

Peeta stopped as they reached the front of the house, his eyes meeting hers.

“How are you feeling about that?”

Katniss contemplated the question knowing that there was much more behind it. However, her peripheral sight caught someone on the front porch—Shane. She tugged at Peeta’s hand and together they approached the boy.

“Hey Shane,” Peeta greeted him and they sat down, each flanking Shane’s side. “Why are you out here?”

“I got in trouble.” Shane reached into the pocket of his jeans and handed Peeta a piece of paper. “This is what happens when you try to teach ten-year-olds geometry.” Opening the paper, Katniss saw the large red ‘D’ glaring from the paper. “Not to mention, Mom and Dad have been tense since they saw you.” He looked to Peeta. “What’s going on?”

Peeta looked to Katniss for advice.

“I think that Shane is mature enough to understand that friends don’t always stay friends,” She responded.

“Life just gets in the way,” Peeta told Shane. “We had a fight and decided that our friendship wasn’t worth keeping.” Katniss could hear the sadness in his voice. “However, that’s not as important as this grade.” He quickly switched the subject, holding up the paper. “What’s the issue?”

“Geometry is nonsense,” Shane retorted. “When would you need it?”

“I’m an Architect.” Peeta turned the page over and began to draw out a floorplan as Shane watched in fascination. “I have to work with angles all the time.” He made a semi-circle on each corner. “You have to make sure that each is equal or you’re building a weak foundation.”

The door opened and they looked up to see Gale and Madge at the doorway.

Quickly, Katniss stood up and gave them a smile. “Thank you for having us.”

Shane quickly pocketed the drawing. “Thanks Peeta.”

“Mr. Mellark,” Gale corrected sternly.

“No, it’s alright.” Peeta shook his head. “‘Mr. Mellark’ makes me feel old.”

“Wash up, honey,” Madge said to Shane. “We’re almost ready for dinner.”

Shane nodded before entering the house and leaving the four alone.

“Something smells good,” Katniss remarked, trying to break the awkward air.

“Oh yes—I’m making roast beef,” Madge replied as she led Katniss into the house. “Gale told me that Peeta always liked my mother-in-law’s version so I thought that I’d give it a try.”

“I’m sure you did well,” she responded as she looked behind her to see Peeta and Gale following them, stiff and silent. “Peeta and I are experts at take-out. I suppose we’ll have to learn to cook together once the baby comes.”

Madge grinned as they entered the large living room with the worn, cozy furniture and soft white walls. “You must be excited.”

“I never really thought much about children.” Katniss went to the brick mantle to look over the photos. There was a small picture of Gale and Madge’s wedding in front of the City Hall. From what she could gauge, it looked like only their parents attended with both being accompanied by two older couples. Then her eyes went to a picture of a much younger Madge holding a newborn Shane. “Then Peeta and I got married and I thought that it would be nice to have someone just like Peeta.”

“I felt the same,” Peeta continued. “Before we knew it, we were here.”

Katniss went to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

“Thank you,” he whispered into her ear.

“For what?”

“For walking through the fire with me,” Peeta replied and kissed her cheek.

There was a small cough and they turned to see the Hawthornes watching them, small smiles on both their lips.

“I’m feeling a little thirsty,” Katniss said to Madge. “May I have a glass of water?”

The woman gestured to the open doorway to the left. “Of course! Just through that door—”

Katniss nodded before going to Peeta and giving him a thorough kiss. “Be good.”

He winked in response before she joined Madge in the kitchen.

The kitchen was sunny with large windows facing the backyard and a tiled island where the stove was. Katniss sat at the long dining table while Madge went to take a pitcher of water from the inside of the stainless steel fridge. Taking a cup from the upper shelf next to it, she poured Katniss a glass before sitting next to her.

“Thank you.” Katniss took a sip. “I really needed this.”

“Of course,” the woman responded. “Morning sickness can dehydrate. I remember that.”

Katniss took another sip as they fell into silence. She wasn’t exactly sure what to say to the person who caused Peeta such angst through their whole college relationship. 

Truthfully, Katniss liked the woman.

“This is weird,” she suddenly burst out.

Madge nodded in agreement. “I know.”

“Then why did you invite us?” Katniss asked. She moved the tip of her finger over the top of her glass to still her anger. “I mean, your ex-boyfriend and your husband were best friends. You knew that this was going to be uncomfortable for everyone.”

“Because we know what we did,” Madge said. “We’ve gotten the looks from classmates who stayed in town after graduation. It was even worse when we found out that I was pregnant. Our moms suggested that I have a baby shower, but I knew no one would show up. Nor did anyone attend our wedding ceremony. I do regret what we did, but I love my husband and my son with all my heart. I wouldn’t change what happened. I don’t think Peeta would either in retrospect. Because he has you.”

“You present a good argument,” Katniss admitted.

“The main reason that we invited you is because we both miss Peeta.” Madge’s bright blue eyes shimmered with tears. “He was Gale’s best friend and he was a good boyfriend. Gale and I went about it the wrong way. I swear, we were going to tell him.”

Katniss swallowed harshly. “So, what happened then?”

“He caught us.” Madge folded her hands on the table, her eyes on them. “I still remember the look on his face—like we broke him.”

“You did,” she told the woman bluntly. “I met Peeta in college. He was nothing but a shell of what Annie and Finnick told me he used to be. My husband used to be confident and carefree. He used to believe in himself—and you took that from him.”

Katniss’ own eyes watered at the thought. When Peeta had finally broken down one night in their dorm, her heart just went out to him. She had known heartbreak before and could relate. In the darkness of their stories, they found one another and learned to grow from the pain.

“If you came to make us feel bad, you don’t need to,” Madge responded. “We punish ourselves. My marriage has suffered, my family has suffered, and we hurt a really good person.”

They went quiet once more.

“I think he misses you both,” Katniss said after a moment.

“Do you think the roast beef would be a good bribe?” Madge asked almost timidly.

She couldn’t help but chuckle at Madge’s words. Katniss had to admit that there was something endearing about the woman. In another life, they might have become friends.

Katniss looked to her with a slight smile. “It would bribe me.”

“I can make you a little something now.” Madge stood up to look into the oven. “Feel like a sandwich?”

“The baby is hungry,” Katniss told her. She pushed away the slight feeling of guilt over lying to her. “So yes.”

Madge got to work, pulling some bread from her pantry before getting to work. “Hey Katniss?”

She turned from her seat to look at Madge at the counter. “Yeah?”

“What do you love most about Peeta?”

Katniss didn’t hesitate to answer. “His belief of the good in the world.”

Madge met her eyes, her eyes suddenly filling with happy tears. 

“That sounds like the Peeta I remember.”

++++++

“Do you want a drink?” Gale offered after sitting through the few minutes of silence that passed between them in the living room.

Peeta shrugged. “Sure. Why not?”

“In the study.”

Together, they walked down the hall and into the room by the front door. It was a familiar place as he and Gale had spent many days studying for one thing or another in Mr. Hawthorne’s self-proclaimed ‘man-cave’.

Entering the room, Peeta found that not much had changed. There were a few more photos on the mantle and a computer on what was Mr. Hawthorne’s desk, but other than that the cozy study remained as it was.

He went to the bookshelf and found the old Britannica set that he and Gale used to use before the internet made information readily available.

“It’s weird, huh?” Peeta turned to look at Gale who was at the rolling bar pouring their drinks. “I made some modifications but I just couldn’t get myself to throw the old set away. Is bourbon alright?”

“Sure.”

As Gale continued working on their drinks, he went to the mantle and looked at the photos. A lot of them were of Shane in various stages of growth. There was a photo of Madge in her wedding dress followed by the same one in the living room of her holding a newborn Shane.

The last photo was of them, mid-swivel in their football uniforms with their hands on their standing mics.

Gale joined him by the mantle, holding Peeta’s glass out to him. “Do you remember that?”

“I couldn’t forget if I tried. The annual varsity talent show,” Peeta told him as he took the glass. “Finnick was one hell of a choreographer.”

“Too bad he wasn’t much of a dancer,” Gale responded with a grin. “Do you remember the words to the song?”

“How could I not?” The memory brought a smile to his lips and he snapped his fingers, his shoulders moving to the music in his head. “ _You're sweet as a honeybee…but like a honeybee stings…you've gone and left my heart in pain…_ ”

Gale joined in, snapping and picking up on Peeta’s movements. “ _All you left is our favorite song…the one we danced to all night long…_ ”

Peeta let out a chuckle. “Then the swivel…and this was the point when Finnick would fall.”

“Good thing we had Thresh or else we would’ve never won,” Gale added. “He’s in Chicago now. His wife is having a baby so he wasn’t able to make it to the reunion.” His eyes went to the photo once more before he looked to Peeta. “We had some good times. What happened to us?”

Peeta met the grey eyes of his once best friend. “You fucked my girlfriend.”

“We were going to tell you,” Gale immediately responded. “It wasn’t just sex. I was in love with her and she was in love with me. We just didn’t have the courage to tell you…and then you caught us.”

“It must have been worth it then,” Peeta said bitterly as he waved his hand over the photos. “You have the girl, the house, and the kid. Life must be great.” He took a swig from his glass. “You don’t even know half of what I went through.”

“Then tell me, Peeta,” Gale urged.

Peeta looked up at the man in anguish. “Why?”

“Because we were best friends.” Gale took a sip from his own glass. “We grew up together, learned how to spell our names together, and we were like brothers…once upon a time.”

“Funny how life turns out,” Peeta said quietly. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt as alone as I did the moment I caught you two. It was like everyone knew but me.” He felt the sudden burn of tears rise and the feeling of choking filled his throat. “I had this whole expectation on how my life was going to be—and seeing you two together just kind of obliterated that.”

“Did you imagine that in the end that it was going to be you and Madge?” Gale asked.

Peeta shook his head. “I don’t think I loved her enough to think of her in that way.” He looked to Gale. “But, I never imagined that you wouldn’t be in my life.”

“Neither did I,” Gale told him, his own eyes watery. “I always knew that you would do great things. I just thought that I would be there to celebrate them with you. I thought that I would be the Best Man at your wedding.”

“The same,” Peeta managed to say.

He was tired; tired of being angry and bitter off of this whole ordeal. Yes, Gale and Madge had hurt him but at the same time, he wouldn’t change the path that their betrayal had led him on. He had felt empty once, the landscape of his life bleak and grey.

Then, Katniss came along with her sarcasm and sweetness.

Yes, Katniss was sweet when she didn’t realize it.

In their dorm, she would place a blanket over him if he stayed up late studying or drank too much. Even now as adults, she’d do the same if he came home late from work or had a business meeting that involved a bar.

Katniss was the one that brought him back and made him green with life.

God, he was so in love with Katniss.

“We had some good times,” Gale said quietly as Peeta pulled out of his own reverie. “Do you miss what we had? Our friendship?”

“I don’t know.” Peeta looked to the solemn-eyed man. “I’ve learned to live without you and Madge. I had to.”

“W-We never meant to hurt you,” Gale pleaded in a choked voice. “I hung out with her once after football practice. You had to tutor someone so I drove her home. We talked the whole time and by the time I was in front of her house—I knew I was going to marry her…that I was in love with her.” Peeta felt his body stiffen, the pain hitting him once more. “I’m sure that it must have been that way with Katniss.”

“I was in a bad place when I met Katniss,” Peeta responded. “And she loved me anyway. We built a great friendship over time and an ever greater love.”

He looked Gale directly in the eyes.

“I could live without you and Madge’s friendship. I have. I can’t live without hers.”

Gale nodded, his eyes pained. “So that’s how we end it?”

“I don’t know,” Peeta responded. “We’re not kids anymore. This isn’t going to work out in a day.”

“Then what?”

“Let’s go and have dinner with our wives and your son.”

++++++

“You look contemplative.” Katniss joined Peeta on the porch of their little cottage. “Anything I could help with?”

“So how bad was that dinner?” he asked her. “Be honest.”

“No one was expecting you to mend your friendship right away.” Katniss took his hand, giving him a small smile. “However, Madge makes a good roast beef. Almost makes me want to get domesticated and become Julia Childs myself.”

“Really?” Peeta turned to look into her smoky grey eyes. She smirked in response. “Katniss, when we get back, do you think that we could give this a chance?”

“Give what a chance?” Katniss asked as she moved onto his lap, her forehead falling against his. “Say it.”

“Me and you,” Peeta replied. “I’m in love with you, Katniss. It’s taken me years to say it, but I am.”

Katniss took a breath to stop the tears from filling her eyes.

“I love you, Peeta. The truth is that I wish this was all real.”

“What?” he asked in mock-ignorance. She glared as he waited expectantly for her words.  “Say it.”

“The marriage, the baby…” She grinned through her watering eyes. “I want it all with you.”

“So if I asked you to marry me—”

“Then I’d say yes,” Katniss responded, her mouth lingering against his. “We’ve been together practically forever. It’s about damn time that we made it official.”

Peeta reached for the nape of her neck, drawing her in for a kiss. She felt the hunger building once more, only this time it rose full force and pushed them both up to stand. His arms wrapped around her waist and she pressed herself against the hard planes of his body wanting nothing more than to just melt against him.

“Let’s go,” he told her as they pulled apart slightly.

Katniss bit lightly against his lip before asking, “Where?”

“Upstairs.” Peeta scooped her up, bridal-style, and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. “You’re supposed to be pregnant, right?”

++++++

Peeta couldn’t sleep.

His eyes went to Katniss’ bare back as she slept on her stomach. After they finally decided that they were finished for the night, his ‘wife’ fell right to sleep. It was amazing how they were seamless in their union—as if it was supposed to happen.

Pressing close to her, he kissed the back of shoulder. “I love you.”

She hummed in appreciation, still asleep.

His eyes caught sight of the diamond on her engagement ring capturing the light of the moon.

He wished that they had a real wedding.

Feeling restless, Peeta got up. The motion caused Katniss to awaken and she turned as he was slipping a hoodie on. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going for a walk,” he told her. “Don’t worry. Panem is safe.”

“Are you sure?” she asked worriedly. “I can go with you.”

“Get some rest,” Peeta assured her. Sitting on her side of the bed, he reached to cup her cheek. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

Katniss laid back, her eyes already closing. “Alright. Bring your cell phone.”

Peeta stood up and grabbed his phone before heading downstairs.

Taking the keys on the entry table, he stepped out into the cool air. The neighborhood was silent and it helped to calm his own restlessness.

There was something that was bothering him—this lie that he told everyone.

He didn’t need to lie about his life. Peeta loved his job. He wasn’t Head Architect yet but he knew that he had the ability to become one. He and Katniss weren’t married, but he knew that she was the one that he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

Peeta suddenly realized how he eerily resembled Gale.

He found himself in the main part of town. Peeta spied the bright, fluorescent lights of The Hob, the 24-hour diner. It was a weeknight so the place wasn’t crowded with teenagers. He, Gale, and the rest of the football team used to haunt the diner every Friday night. Eventually, Madge and all her friends joined them.

Then it was all over.

Entering the diner, Peeta sat at the counter. “Decaf coffee, please.”

“Same.” He turned to see Gale sitting down on the stool beside him. “Couldn’t sleep?”

Nodding, Peeta turned as the waitress placed their coffee down. He went for the creamer before handing Gale the sugar.

Gale grinned. “You remembered.”

“Yes, I remember that you threw up all over me the first time that you tried coffee with half and half,” he responded.

Gale stirred the sugar into his mug. “Sorry, man.”

“So you’re up, too?” Peeta took a sip. “What’s keeping you awake?”

“You.” Gale looked to him. “I don’t want to leave it like this. I have this feeling that if we don’t fix this then I’ll never see you again. You and Katniss will have your kid and live the rest of your lives in the city. Maybe you’ll send Finnick a Christmas card once in a while so we’ll see that you’re alive!”

Peeta couldn’t help but snort. “Are you seriously jealous of Finnick?”

“He got dinner with you first!” Gale protested.

“You never changed,” Peeta said. “Always needed to be the center of attention. Like when you told us that you could sing the lead for the varsity show, and we all voted you out during the first rehearsal.”

Gale scoffed, his mouth moving up into a smile. “Not everyone can be a natural crooner like you, Peeta.”

They went back to their mugs, still smiling, and Peeta felt a sliver of hope that things could be alright again.

“I lied,” he said suddenly.

Gale placed his mug back on the counter. “About what?”

“Katniss and me…we’re not married. It’s not real,” Peeta said with a sigh.

Gale shook his head. “Bullshit.”

“I know. I just didn’t want—”

“No, I meant that it’s bullshit that you don’t think that you and Katniss are real,” Gale responded. “The way you look at each other tells Madge and me a whole different story.” He looked to Peeta, an exaggerated sigh escaping the man’s mouth. “How about we start telling each other the truth?”

Peeta nodded. “Alright.”

++++++

Katniss’ eyes slowly adjusted to the morning light.

She twisted in bed and the muscles of her lower half protested at the sudden movement. Apparently, it had been a long time since she had sex or Peeta was very blessed.

She was pretty sure that it was both.

However, Katniss realized that the object of her thoughts wasn’t in her bed and that Peeta’s side was cold.

What if he never came back?

Getting up, she threw on her pajamas and rushed down the stairs ready to search for Peeta.

However as she stepped down onto the last step, Katniss was shocked at what she saw.

Gale and Peeta sat at the round table in their kitchen while Madge and Shane stood by the stove preparing what appeared to be pancakes. Hearing her steps, the Hawthornes gave her bright smiles.

Peeta rushed over, placing a kiss on her lips. “Morning!”

“Sweetheart, what’s going on?” she asked. Katniss looked over at the Hawthornes in their kitchen. “Am I in an alternate universe?”

“Gale and I talked,” Peeta told her quietly. “And while things aren’t what they used to be, we’re better than we were.” He pulled her close. “How are you feeling?”

“A little sore,” she said, her lips moving against his. “But, I have no complaints.”

“Hey, you two,” Madge called out. “Did you want pancakes?”

Katniss smiled before looking to their friend. “Sure.”

“Also, I wanted to ask you something.” Peeta reached into the pocket of the hoodie he wore and pulled out a thick gold ring with the Panem High emblem. “Will you wear my ring?”

Katniss held up her hand with the wedding set and smiled in amusement. “I am wearing your ring.”

“I was thinking that you could wear this until we really got married and then we could pick out your ring together,” he suggested.  Peeta knelt down in front of her. “So will you…wear my ring?”

Taking off the wedding set, she placed them on the entry table before putting on the class ring. “Yes.”

Peeta stood up immediately and brought his lips to hers amidst the applause of the Hawthornes.

“So when do you want to do this?” Katniss asked as they pulled apart.

“I was thinking that I’d like to go to our reunion and introduce you as my wife,” he told her. “And, I’d like to have the paperwork to prove it.”

“We know someone at City Hall,” Gale called out to the couple. “And I really want to be Peeta’s best man.”

“I still have my dress,” Madge added as she placed the pancakes on a plate.

“What do you think?” Peeta asked her, his blue eyes hopeful.

She liked seeing that in his eyes—hope.

“I think that you should tell them that we’ll meet them at City Hall at noon then join me in the shower,” Katniss responded before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

She went back upstairs, letting out a laugh as Peeta demanded that the Hawthornes leave the house.

++++++

Panem High’s gym was filled with Peeta’s old classmates and he grinned seeing the pictures hanging along the walls, each one bringing back joyful memories of his senior year. He turned to Katniss who looked around in awe. She never had a high school reunion as most of her schooling had been done by correspondence.

“How are you doing, Mrs. Mellark?” he asked as he lifted her hand to kiss the top of it.

The class ring looked huge on her long finger but she had burst into tears when he slipped it back on her finger during their ceremony. He would be returning her Tiffany’s set to find something that was more her when they got back home.

“I’m great,” she told him. “I can barely remember how my high school looked. I had to leave halfway through my freshman year.”

“Don’t worry, Katniss,” Gale said as he joined her and Peeta along with Madge. “I have more than enough stories to tell you about high school…and about Peeta.”

“Don’t make me change my mind about letting you be my Best Man,” Peeta retorted.

“Please…I can tell you stories about this whole class that will make you cringe,” Madge said.

“Peeta! Gale!” Finnick rushed over to them, breathless but striking in his black suit. “You’ll never guess who’s here!”

Peeta bit back a smile at Finnick’s excitement. “Who?”

“Thresh! His wife had the baby—a son, by the way, and then she shooed him back here for the reunion,” Finnick told them with a smile. “You know what that means.”

Peeta and Gale turned to their wives eagerly.

“Can we?” Peeta asked.

“Please?” Gale added.

“You two look like the most pathetic puppies I’ve ever seen,” Katniss told them, a smile on her red lips. “I don’t know what you’re doing but just go!”

Peeta and Gale each gave their wives a kiss before rushing away with Finnick.

“What did I just allow them to do?” she asked Madge as they walked into the gym.

They spotted Annie and waved before walking towards her.

“Did Peeta ever tell you about our varsity talent show?” Madge asked her and Katniss shook her head. “All the varsity teams had to do some sort of performance and well…”

As they reached Annie, the lights of the gym dimmed as music filled the large gymnasium.

Katniss looked at the stage in front of her where Peeta, Gale, Finnick and a dark-skinned man who she assumed was Thresh moved in a choreographed dance. They all did a synchronized twirl and the class erupted in cheers seeing the foursome back together.

All of them were in their football uniforms.

Her husband stood in the middle, mic in his hand and as their eyes met, he blew her a kiss.

_“You're sweet as a honeybee…but like a honeybee stings…you've gone and left my heart in pain…”_

++++++

_Ten Months Later…_

“Peeta, our daughter is so cute that I think I might just throw up,” Katniss said as she wiped the bit of drool from the corner of Ivy’s chin. “I mean these cheeks and her hair...I hope her eyes stay blue.”

“You weren’t saying that two days ago,” Peeta responded with a chuckle. “I mean you fractured my hand.”

“I can’t be held accountable for what I did while in labor,” she retorted. Her eyes met his through the rearview mirror. “Are you really mad?”

“Not at all,” he told her. “It’s a good thing that it wasn’t my drawing hand.”

“Yes, it’s also fortunate that you own the firm,” Katniss responded with a smile.

Things had changed since they returned home from the reunion.

Peeta had decided to approach his firm with his own designs. When Plutarch didn’t feel the need to take any of them into account despite their quality and innovative styles, he decided to leave.

Three months later, Peeta had opened his own firm—in Panem.

Beetee had been his consultant and when the man retired, he recommended an up and coming business manager to help Peeta. Johanna Mason had found Peeta a good office space and helped hire interns to get his team going. She and Katniss had a similar business mindset so the two got along well.

He had to slow down once Katniss confirmed that she was pregnant. She had an inkling once they returned home, due to their impromptu game of ‘Cheerleader and Football Player’ after the reunion, that she was pregnant.

Peeta came home one night to ten pregnancy tests lined up on their bathroom counter—all of them were positive.

“It means that I get to spend more time with you and Ivy,” he responded as they pulled up to the driveway of their house.

The dream house that had been Peeta’s first design was his six-month anniversary present to her.

Since there was plenty of space in Panem, Madge, who was a realtor, found the lot close to the main street for Peeta to begin construction. The four-bedroom colonial house with green window shutters for their growing family. Peeta could almost see Ivy running around the large lawn in front of it.

Carefully, Katniss unstrapped the baby seat before handing it carefully to Peeta and then stepping out.

“You alright?” Peeta asked as he put an arm around her, his functional hand holding Ivy’s carrier.

She looked up in the house before giving him a smile.

“I’m just happy to be home.”

* * *

 

*“Same Old Song” sung by the Four Tops


End file.
